Couleurs d'hiver
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Watanuki et Dôméki partagent un sentiment fort, mais il faut déjà oser se l’avouer…


**Titre:** Couleurs d'hiver

**Auteur :**Leyla KTK

**Catégorie :**Romance

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Dômé/Wata

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Clamp. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice:**Ayaka, merci beaucoup pour la rapide correction ;).

**Résumé :** Watanuki et Dôméki partagent un sentiment fort, mais il faut déjà oser se l'avouer…

**Note :** Je dédie cet OS à cette chère Ayaka. Car, je t'avoue que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te remercier pour ta patiente et tes conseils.

-

**

* * *

Couleurs d'hiver.

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

L'hiver…

La merveilleuse et froide saison d'hiver.

La plupart de personne déteste cette succession de trois mois. Elle se présente avec sa pluie, sa neige, son vent glacial, son ciel nuageux et lugubre, ses froides nuits… En résumé, c'est annonceur de tout ce qui est désagréable.

Cependant, Watanuki voit en cette saison des choses bien plus positives et agréables. En ce qu'il lui concerne, l'hiver est synonyme de magnifique et belle soirée enneigée, de pluie froide et pure. Ce beau spectacle se présente devant vous par une belle matinée par exemple ou encore une soirée dépourvue de son astre lunaire.

En observant ce qui nous entoure, on perçoit les frêles et solides tiges de fleurs qui semblent être endormies. Les robustes et fragiles branches de majestueux cerisiers se retrouvent dénudées de tous pétales se préparant déjà pour une prochaine floraison. Pendant cette saison, on recherche la chaleur de l'autre lors d'une étreinte, d'une caresse, parfois même d'un petit geste quisuffit pour transmettre ce sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur.

Admirer les chutes des premières neiges procure une drôle et agréable sensation de bien-être. Un tableau sorti tout droit d'un conte lointain…

C'est par une belle et splendide nuit enneigée que le monde de Watanuki a changé. Ce ne sont pas des mots ou encore des gestes qui ont donné naissance à ce changement, non… C'est l'ensemble de tout cela.

Des paroles sincères prononcées avec calme et douceur…

Une remise en question…

Une vérité toute claire, mais longtemps voilée…

Tout cela prit un sens cette nuit-là…

Tout débuta par une idée simple, mais terriblement alléchante de la part de Yûko.

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o**_

— **WATANUKI !**

Ledit Watanuki se trouva comme à son habitude dans la cuisine préparant le dîner. Alors à l'appel de son nom il sursauta, prisde court par le cri de Yûko. Pourtant, il devrait être accoutumé à ce genre d'appel, depuis le temps… Cependant, rien à faire, le temps passait et il avait l'impression que c'est toujours la première fois.

Soupirant profondément, il délaissa sa préparation puis se dirigea vers l'autre pièce d'un pas rapide. Entrant avec fracas, il découvrit Yûko allongée sur le canapé d'une manière négligée.

— Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez cette fois ? Demanda l'adolescent exaspéré.

Avec un léger soupir, elle orienta son regard vers son petit protégé tout en agitant la bouteille vide d'alcool.

— Il ne reste plus une goutte, de plus le saké a perdu toute sa saveur en refroidissant.

— Ça ne vous a pas empêché de la finir à ce que je vois… souligna le médium tout en ramassant les bouteilles vides qui s'étaient éparpillées ici et là dans la pièce.

— Vous savez, un jour votre corps risque de vous faire sentir tout le mal que vous lui faites.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Bien sûr que oui…

— Humm… répondit simplement Yûko tout en se redressant.

— Quoi ?!

— Je te remercie de te soucier autant, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— J'abandonne… Bon une autre bouteille c'est bien ça ?

— Je t'en prie oui.

Watanuki disparut quelques minutes, puis réapparut avec la boisson à la bonne température.

— Voilà.

— Merci. Dis-moi Watanuki, es-tu déjà allé aux sources chaudes de Sapporo à Hokkaido ?

Surpris par la soudaine question, Watanuki fixa Yûko un bref instant et répondit avec petit sourire.

— Non…

— Veux-tu t'y rendre ?

— Je… Oui !

— Pendant cette période de l'année, c'est l'idéal. Tu en penses quoi ?

La manière dont Yûko présentait la chose sembla bien étrange pour l'adolescent. Elle paraissait assez heureuse, bien qu'elle le soit la plupart du temps… Cependant, en cet instant ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. On pouvait lire dans son regard une sorte de nostalgie.

— Yûko-san ?

— Hum ?

— Vous allez bien ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Et bien, vous avez un air différent…

— Si tu pouvais être un peu plus observateur sur les choses qui te concernent, ta vie ne serait que meilleure…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— … Non rien…

— Yû-…

— Si on invitait Dôméki ?

— Je… Si vous voulez… répondit Watanaku en détournant le regard.

— Humm, toujours sur la défensive quand on parle de lui à ce que je vois.

— Je… Ce n'est pas ça…

— Ah ! Alors quoi ?

Watanuki ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à la question. Pourquoi agit-il de cette manière face à l'archer ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à lui parler sans qu'il ressente le besoin de l'agresser et d'être d'une humeur massacrante ? Les questions demeurèrent sans réponse puisqu'il n'osait même pas se les poser d'une manière claire et précise. Le jeune garda le silence un petit moment.

— …

— Tu sais, il a fait ça par choix. Il souhaitait le faire, c'était une chose très importante pour lui. Tu ne dois surtout pas lui en vouloir pour ça, déclara Yûko permettant par la même occasion la fin du silence oppressant.

— Je sais…

— C'est le fait de savoir que le lien qui vous unit s'est solidifié qui te fait peur ?

— Peut-être… murmura le médium.

— Tu sais à force de fuir la réalité, elle risque de se présenter à toi d'une manière très brutale.

— …

— Bon, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire. Cependant, ouvre un peu plus les yeux sur les personnes qui t'entourent. Avec un peu de chance, les choses changeront bientôt…

— Hein ?

— Tu iras demander à Dôméki pour le voyage de ce week-end.

— HEIN ! Pourquoi moi ?!

— C'est comme ça…

— Mais…

Dépité, Watanuki regagna la cuisine pour finir de préparer le dîner sans arrêter pour autant de se plaindre sur son sort, qui est tout sauf tragique…

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o**_

Le lendemain, un doux soleil trôna dans le ciel. Un air très frais souffla sur la ville, manifestant la présence de la nouvelle saison. Watanuki observa un moment la source de chaleur naturelle, avec un sourire il prit la direction du temple.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait se comporter, sans doute allait-il réagir au quart de tour comme à son habitude ? Ou alors, agira-t-il autrement ?... Rien n'était moins sûr.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, le médium se trouva après un petit moment devant les portes de la maison de Dôméki. Aspirant et inspirant avec force — pour se donner du courage sans doute —, il s'engagea dans l'allée du temple d'un pas assuré. Suite à sa grande concentration, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

— Hé !

Reconnaissant cette façon de l'interpeller entre mille, Watanuki s'arrêta et fixa avec colère l'archer.

— Pour la énième fois, j'ai un nom !

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

— Vas-y, fait comme je n'avais rien dit…

Watanuki était sur le point d'exploser, et, comme chaque fois que cela se produit…

— Toujours aussi bruyant…

— La ferme !

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si tu n'as rien à me dire va t-en.

— Quoi !

— C'est assez clair il me semble, je doute fort que tu es là par une envie subite de me voir.

— Je… je…

Laissant le visiteur dans son petit monde, Dôméki se dirigea à l'intérieur du temple. Cependant, il ne progressa que de quelques pas et il se tourna vers Watanuki.

— Allez, viens, tu risques d'attraper froid si tu restes planté là comme un piquet. Tu me donneras la raison de ta présence à l'intérieur.

Le médium se reprit vite puis suivit le maître des lieux.

Assis autour d'un Kotatsu, les mains sur les genoux, un visage légèrement gêné par son comportement, Watanuki se sentait honteux.

— Tu veux du thé ?

— Oui, merci.

— OK, je reviens.

Dôméki prit la direction de la cuisine d'un pas léger et calme. Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

— Merci… répondit dans un murmure le médium après avoir été servi.

Le silence s'installa bien vite et ne sembla pas vouloir se dissiper. Ne tenant plus, Dôméki le brisa enfin.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— …

— Je ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne me dis rien…

— Excuse-moi…

Ce furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche du médium. Il sentit qu'il fallait s'excuser, pour hier tout comme aujourd'hui.

— De ?

— Pour mon attitude. Prononça Watanuki en relevant la tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai pris l'habitude, ajouta l'archer avec un sourire.

— Humm…

— Alors ?

— Yûko-san nous invite à aller à Hokkaido, lâcha enfin le brun.

— Je ne dirais pas non, est-ce que cela te dérange si je viens ?

— … Non.

Dôméki regarda son vis-à-vis un moment. Il lui semblait nerveux et gêné. Alors, l'archer fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait utile, parler.

— Tu semblais encore plus distant depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis que j'ai décidé de le partager avec toi.

— Je suis désolé…

— …

Fermant les yeux tout en laissant paraître un sourire sincère sur son visage, Dôméki souhaita faire dire autre chose au médium. Cependant, celui-ci ne n'était pas encore près pour ça.

— Est-ce que tu as peur de ce que notre lien peut engendrer ? S'enquit l'archer, les poings serrés.

— Oui… Je me sens de plus en plus lié à toi et cela m'effraye, répondit Watanuki tout en détournant le regard.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas…

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Dôméki.

— D'accord, je comprends.

— Exc-…

— Arrête ça…

— Quoi ?!

— Arrête de t'excuser. Tout en prononçant ces mots, le maître des lieux déposa sa main sur celle de son ami et la serra fortement.

— Ne t'en fais pas, prends ton temps pour comprendre ce que tu ressens, enchaîna-t-il.

Un petit moment passa sans aucun de deux garçons n'ajoutent un mot. L'atmosphère de la pièce était légère et agréable. Watanuki se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Cependant, il décida de rompre le silence.

— Je dois partir…

— Bien, je te raccompagne, proposa Dôméki.

— Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merci pour le thé.

— …

— On se revoit ce vendredi vers 10h devant la boutique.

— D'accord.

— Au revoir.

— Rentre bien.

Watanuki prit la direction de la sortie quand il entendit l'archer l'appeler à sa manière.

— Hé !

— J'ai un nom !!!

La réponse fut automatique.

— Juste pour vérifier, répondit simplement Dôméki avec un sourire

— Crétin.

Le médium s'éloigna d'un pas rapide tout en marmonnant.

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o**_

Les jours se succédèrent à une telle vitesse, si bien que Watanuki ne vit pas le moment de départ arriver et par la même occasion la personne qu'il craignait voir. À vrai dire, il redoutait sa rencontre par peur de laisser paraître certaines choses dont lui-même vint à peine de se les avouer.

Ils étaient tous devant la boutique, Mokona y compris. Après un bonjour collectif, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport. Yûko ayant déjà réservé les billets, ils se contentèrent d'attendre l'heure de départ. Ce qui se produisit après une heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voici occupant leur siège respectif. Yûko se retrouva en compagnie d'une charmante petite fille, avec Mokona sur les genoux. Quant à Watanuki, le destin aimait jouer avec lui, était placé à côté de Dôméki. Le voyage, qui s'annonçait être assez court, sera tout aussi difficile pour le médium.

Après une petite quarantaine de minutes de vol, l'atmosphère qui régna entre les deux garçons s'était vue allégée. Quelques mots furent échangés, des banalités certes, mais cela permit de dialoguer un peu. C'était mieux que le silence du début. Du côté de Yûko, l'ambiance était des plus joyeuses. La petite Yumi-chan, c'est comme ça qu'elle se prénommait, sembla avoir conquis conquit sa voisine.

Watanuki observa le tableau devant lui avec un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à son voisin.

— Elles s'entendent bien, déclara Dôméki.

— Oui. Je plains Mokona, hahaha.

— Elle le supporte plus tôt bien.

— Hmm, répondit le médium tout en orientant son regard vers l'archer.

— …

— Je…

— Oui ?

— Non, rien… oublie… balbutia Watanuki tout en fuyant son vis-à-vis.

— Et si tu parlais pour une fois… demanda Dôméki avec calme, déposant une main sur celle de son voisin.

Un petit moment de silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Watanuki sentit de plus en plus le contact chaud de la main posée sur la sienne. La sensation devenait agréable et douce. Il se décida enfin à répondre à l'attente de son voisin.

— Je… je suis content d'être là… déclara-t-il enfin.

— Moi aussi, ajouta le brun avec un sourire sincère.

Sa main toujours sur celle de son ami, l'archer avait une envie irrésistible de la serrer plus que de la saisir. Comme toute bonne chose avait une fin, il décida de la délaisser avec regret. Watanuki sentit très vite une sorte d'abondant, mais il se força de cacher cette forte émotion le mieux possible.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence, sauf pour les filles. Des rires, des cries de joies… bref, un moment vraiment agréable.

L'arrivée à Sapporo, leur destination finale vintenfin. Le débarquement s'effectua assez rapidement. Bagage en main, les arrivants se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport d'un pas décidé et impatient. La fraîcheur du vent s'est fait vite sentir. Yûko ouvrit la marche avec sa grâce et présence habituelle. Soudain une voix masculine se fit entendre.

— Yûko-sama ! Cria un jeune homme.

À l'appel de son prénom, la jeune femme se retourna et regarda la personne face à elle.

— Yuu… Yuuji-chan ! S'exclama Yûko.

Tout en prononçant le prénom de l'inconnu, elle s'élança à sa rencontre.

— Comment sais-tu que j'allais venir ? Demanda la sorcière avec entrain.

— C'est Yusuke… Il s'attend toujours à vous voir à la même période de l'année… Alors, il m'envoie à votre incertaine rencontre.

— Je vois… Désolée, j'ai dû te causer des soucis.

Yuuji se contenta juste de bouger _sa_tête de gauche et à droite avec un petit sourire.

— Hummm…

Yûko se retourna vivement, consciente d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

— Argh… pardon les garçons, je vous ai oublié …

— On voit ça, renchérit Watanuki.

Pour toute réponse, Yûko lui tira la langue.

— Hum, alors Yuuji-chan, voici des amis assez chers à mon cœur. Le brun aux lunettes qui s'enflamme pour un rien est Watanuki.

— Hé !!!

— Et le charmant garçon à côté de lui, continua Yûko en ignorant le médium, est Dôméki.

— Bonjour, ravi de vous connaître, s'inclina l'archer.

— Moi de même, répondit Yuuji tout en saluant les garçons.

Voyant la façon d'être de son ami, Watanuki se sentit bien bête et impoli. Alors, il s'excusa bien vite et salua le jeune homme, celui-ci lui rendit son salut avec un sourire.

— Ah ! J'allais oublier. Tu n'as pas oublié Mokona .

— Yahouuu, Yuu !

— Mo-channnnnn ! Tu m'as manqué !

La boule de poil dans les bras, Yuuji fixa Yûko un petit moment.

— Vous m'avez manqué aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Q-Quoi ?! Je n'ai rien dit…

— Mais vous le pensiez. N'est-ce pas ?

— Pas du tout….

— Quelle mauvaise foi…

— Je vois que tu es toujours aussi gamin…

— Mais Yusuke adore ça.

Watanuki observa l'échange avec amusement, ce côté de Yûko lui était inconnu. Il se dit qu'il aimait beaucoup la voir ainsi. Le médium fut tiré de sa contemplation par son voisin.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, très bien.

Dôméki déposa sa main sur les cheveux de son ami et les ébouriffa avec énergie.

— Hé !

— J'adore te taquiner, tu réagis toujours avec autant de vivacité.

— Hmmm…

— Les garçons ! C'est l'heure de partir.

La destination finale du groupe se trouva à l'extérieur de la ville de Sapporo. Une auberge de nom _Couleurs d'hiver_, une appellation bien originale.

Une trentaine de minutes passèrent, quand la voiture stoppa devant un grand portail en bois. Le lieu semblait assez reculé, mais tout aussi accueillant.

— Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Yuuji avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde descendit du véhicule avec calme. Yûko porta son regard sur le bâtiment qui se dressa au loin.

— Rien n'a changé…

— Oui… Je vais garer la voiture, vous pouvez entrer. Aya vous attend sûrement à l'entrée.

Yûko se décida à bouger enfin les garçons à sa suite. Comme l'avait dit Yuuji, une charmante jeune femme les attendait sur le porche. Elle était habillée d'un kimono de couleur bleu, il semblait simple, mais il donnait à la jeune femme beaucoup d'allure.

— Bonjour, bienvenue. Je suis Aya, votre hôtesse. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

— Bonjour, merci pour votre accueil. Déclarèrent en cœur les arrivants.

— Yûko-sama, Yusuke-sama vous présente ses excuses de ne pas être là à votre rencontre. Il était obligé de partir il y a peu.

— Je vois… merci.

— Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les garçons gardèrent le silence, il faut dire qu'ils ne se sentaient pas trop à leur place dans la conversation. Watanuki orienta son regard vers son ami, celui-ci avait toujours un air calme et posé. Cela fit sourire le médium. Il se demanda, comment avait-il pu le critiquer et le combler de reproche tout ce temps ? Il était vraiment bête et immature par rapport à lui… Cependant, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire.

— Yûko-sama, voici la chambre que vous occupiez par le passé. Je peux vous dire que Yusuke-sama avait interdit à qui que ce soit de s'y installer.

— Ah ! C'est bien lui . Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse. On se verra pour dîner. Mokona !

— Hai !!!!

— Watanuki, dit-elle tout en s'approchant du garçon, essaye de lui parler.

— …

— Dôméki, à toi de jouer, huhuhuhu…

— Yûko-san ! Cria le médium.

Yûko entra dans sa chambre avec un rire made in Yûko.

Aya observa la situation avec amusement, après un bref moment elle demanda aux garçons de la suivre.

— Voici votre chambre.

— Notre chambre ?!

— Tout à fait, Yûko-sama avait précisé qu'une seule chambre pour vous deux

— HEIN !

— Calme-toi, déclara l'archer.

— M-Mais, mais…

— On vous remercie, elle est parfaite.

— Je vous en prie. Comme vous allez le voir, vous avez des bains privés à l'extérieur. J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Ajouta Aya tout en sortant.

Dôméki répondit au salut de la jeune femme, puis porta son regard vers son ami.

— Hé !

— Quoi ?

— Ce n'est qu'une chambre…

— …

L'archer se rendit compte que peut-être les choses allaient trop vite pour le brun. Bien que pour lui, c'était tout le contraire.

— Nos affaires sont déjà là… Je vais prendre une douche. Si tu veux aller tester le bain, vas-y.

— Merci…

Watanuki observa la pièce avec attention, il se rendit compte qu'elle était très spacieuse et très accueillante. Lâchant un soupir profond, il se munit de l'un de deux yukatas, se changea et ouvrit la porte coulissante qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Le bain se trouva à la droite du médium, on remarquait très vite les haies en bois qui délimitaient un périmètre de protection sur les alentours.

Watanuki se déshabilla doucement, il semblait las…

— Seuls tous les deux dans une chambre… murmura le brun tout en entrant dans le bain. Ça va être dur…

Se laissant aller au bien fait du bain chaud, le médium se sentit merveilleusement bien et détendu. Totalement dans son monde, Watanuki n'entendit l'appelle de Dôméki.

— …tanuki… Watanuki.

— …

— Kimihiro ! Appela avec force l'archer.

Sursautant à l'appelle de son prénom, le brun se leva d'un bond fixa son vis-à-vis avec étonnement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je…

Détournant le regard de la personne qui se trouva nu devant lui, Dôméki se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être venu appeler son ami pour le dîner. Croisant les bras, les joues légèrement rouges vu la situation, l'archer essaya de parler enfin…

— Tu… tu peux…

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Redemanda Kimihiro.

— S'il te plaît, mets quelque chose…

— Q-… Ah ! Merde.

—…

Gardant ses yeux aussi loin que possible du corps mouillé de son ami, Dôméki se racla la gorge pour signaler à Watanuki l'urgence de la situation. Celui-ci s'empressa de mettre son yukata qui était non loin. Enfin présentable, il se dirigea vers le bord de la terrasse en bois. Mais son avancé fut arrêtée par l'archer.

— Attends.

— Oui… murmura le brun d'une voix incertaine et pleine de gêne.

— Tes cheveux…

Dôméki quitta son ami quelques secondes, pour revenir avec une serviette dans la main. Une fois devant lui, il s'appliqua à sécher les cheveux de son ami. Watanuki se laissa faire, il ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Rouge de honte, il baissa la tête.

— Relève la tête.

—…

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

Dôméki essaya de se convaincre lui-même, cependant il devait s'avouer qu'il lui était impossible d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien vu… Les mains toujours en train de s'appliquer sur la tête du médium avec énergie, quand celui-ci daigna enfin parler.

— Je peux le faire… souffla Watanuki tout en relevant la tête.

— D'accord…

L'archer s'éloigna un peu et regarda son ami faire. Ses gestes étaient lents et calmes.

— Le dîner sera servi dans 15 minutes dans notre chambre. Apparemment, Ichihara-san et Yusuke-san souhaitent parler du bon vieux temps.

— Je vois…

Dôméki se décida à rentrer dans la chambre et s'installa autour de la table face à la porte et dos à son ami. Il était fort étonné par la réaction du médium, il s'attendit à tous tout sauf à une réponse passive. Se pourrait-il qu'il ce soit rendu compte de son trouble ? Car il faut l'avouer, c'était une magnifique vision qui s'était offerte à lui. Bien qu'il s'était efforcé de regarder ailleurs, il avait eu le loisir de le voir…

Des pas légers se firent entendre, Watanuki déposa sa serviette sur le dos de la chaise et s'installa face à Dôméki. Un silence des plus gênants prit place, chacun fixa un point invisible dans la chambre.

_« Ça promet pour la suite… »_ pensa Dôméki.

— Je-…

— Voici votre dîner, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra-… Lança Aya tout en pénétrant dans la pièce, cependant elle fut arrêtée en plein dans sa phrase par l'atmosphère pesante de la chambre.

— Excusez-nous, merci pour le repas, dit Dôméki coupant court aux questions muettes de la jeune femme.

— Je…

— Merci beaucoup, ça l'air délicieux ! Ajouta Watanuki dans un même mouvement.

— Je vous en prie… Après avoir fini, vous pouvez laisser le plateau devant la porte.

— D'accord…

— Bon appétit. Je vous laisse, déclara Aya tout en sortant.

— Hé !

— J'ai un nom… dit Watanuki, mais cette fois sa réaction était tout étouffée.

— Est-ce que tu vas faire la tête longtemps…

—…

— Argh…

Exaspéré Dôméki, se leva et s'installa juste à côté de son ami.

— Je ne fais pas la tête…

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui tu me fais alors ? Questionna l'archer.

— J'ai le droit d'être gêné, non ?!

— Je… oui, mais tu fais plus la tête qu'autre chose là… Tu sais, je t'ai trouvé magnifique… souffla Dôméki tout en détournant la tête.

Watanuki ne savait plus ou se mettre, il était tellement gêné et le visage rouge qu'on pouvait percevoir une sorte de vapeur se dégager du sommet de sa tête.

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça… Excuse-moi…

— Ce… ce n'est rien…

Dôméki fixa Hiro — il le nomme ainsi dans ses pensées…— un petit moment, il avança sa main vers le visage de celui-ci et le caressa délicatement. Au contacte de cette main chaude, Watanuki tourna sa tête vers son voisin et le dévisagea.

— Il faut qu'on mange, déclara l'archer tout en se levant.

— Oui.

Le dîner se déroula dans le silence, cependant celui-ci était moins pesant et gêné. De temps en temps, Watanuki observa Dôméki à la dérobé, profitant de la moindre occasion pour détailler les mains de l'archer. Elles étaient grandes et fortes, mais tout aussi douces. Il aimait le contact de ses mains sur sa peau, sur ses cheveux… Il adorait ça…

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?! Demanda l'objet de sa rêverie.

— Non… to… tout va bien… balbutia le brun.

L'archer avait senti le regard de son ami. Intérieurement, il afficha un sourire heureux. Il se mit à rêver de voir ses sentiments réciproques et surtout partagés dans leur totalité. Aimer ce beau brun était une chose quasi normale pour lui. Il était d'un naturel gentil et doux — surtout avec les autres —, limite naïf, mais tout aussi adorable. Généreux et débordant d'une grande force de caractère, lui ajoute un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rend unique. Dôméki pouvait affirmer qu'il aimait tout du médium et il qu'il n'était pas capable de vivre sans lui. Il souhaitait être capable de le protéger et de le garder au près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Voilà pourquoi qu'il était en colère contre lui quand il avait décidé de lui rendre son œil au dépend du sien. Le souvenir de ce moment restera gravé en lui, comme un sceau douloureux et vif.

Le repas terminé, ils rangèrent l'ensemble des couverts sur le plateau et le déposèrent à l'extérieur devant la porte.

— Hiro…

— Comment ?

— Est-ce que je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Demanda Dôméki.

— Oui, enfin je suppose que oui… Tu m'as vu nu, alors un diminutif …

— Hahaha, tu veux me voir dans la même tenue ? Cela équilibra les choses, proposa sans gêne le brun.

— Je… NON !

— Ah bon ! Je le croyais, à la façon dont tu me regardais.

— Mais non ! Je regardais tes mains ! J'adore tes mains, c'est tout.

— Hein ?!

— Merde ! S'exclama le médium tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

— Oh ! Alors comme ça tu aimes mes mains !

—…

— Et quoi d'autre ?

— Rien…

— En es-tu sûr ?

— Parfaitement.

Dôméki décida de vérifier ça, alors contourna la table et s'installa à côté de Watanuki.

— Alors, si je fais ça, tout en parlant il s'approcha et commença à lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Cela te déplaît ? Continua l'archer tout en prêtant attention aux réactions de sa victime.

— Nnn-… non, pour toute réponse des gémissements légers se firent entendre.

L'archer avait un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Alors avec ses dents, il s'attaqua au lobe de l'oreille de son Hiro. Les mains sur les genoux, le médium serra son yukata aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de sortir un quelconque son. Titillant avec une certaine allégresse la chair de sa victime, Dôméki se mit à caresser le bras de son ami. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin que ce simple petit jeu, mais il se devait de garder la tête froide. Car, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

—…Uum… Je… j'aime ton souffle contre moi, ta bouche au creux de mon cou… murmura le brun un peu gêné d'oser dire ça à vive voix.

—… Viens, on va prendre l'air.

La main tendue vers Hiro, l'archer se tenait devant celui-ci avec un chaleureux sourire. Voyant ce beau sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, Watanuki sut que quoiqu'il arrive, il était lié d'une façon très profonde avec Dôméki. Ce lien, il l'accepta enfin et il souhaita le voir grandir encore et encore. Il se saisit de la main de son ami et répondu à son sourire avec tendresse.

Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse en bois, face au jardin, observant le ciel légèrement nuageux.

— Tu crois qu'il neigera ? Questionna l'archer.

— Je l'espère, voir la première neige est un moment particulier.

— Humm…

Comme le silence s'installait, Dôméki porta son regard vers un point invisible. Il souhaitait parler plus, dire autre chose pour alimenter la conversation, mais rien ne vint. La fraîcheur de ce petit vent d'hiver procurait un des légers frissons, cependant ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable, au contraire. L'archer se contentait de regarder ce petit horizon tout en glissant un regard vers son voisin.

— J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

Exprimé dans un souffle profond et intense, Watanuki fixa son ami sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

— En as-tu envie, toi aussi ?

Le médium se demanda pourquoi était-ce à lui décider ? Il ne savait que répondre…

« Oui, j'ai envie de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. » Était-ce la réponse qu'il souhaitait formuler ?

— Est-ce si difficile de répondre ? Demanda avec douceur Dôméki.

— Euh… oui… non…

Watanuki ne savait plus où ou se mettre. Il sentit le brun s'éloigner de lui, comme un enfant abandonné, il le retint par la manche de son yukata.

— Je ne voulais pas dire… ce n'est pas…

Sa voix se fit comme un murmure quand il articula enfin :

— Oui, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.

Dôméki s'immobilisa, saisissant la main de son ami, tandis qu'il se tournait complètement pour rencontrer le regard gêné du jeune homme. Caressant avec ses doigts la paume de la main du médium, il dit avec douceur :

— J'aime te toucher…

Pour toute réponse Watanuki approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Alors, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Kimihiro s'attendait à recevoir un baiser timide, mais il se rendit compte très vite qu'il était embrassé d'une manière intense et expérimentée. Cependant, il vit que Dôméki tremblait autant que lui quand sa langue rencontra la sienne et que les dents de celui-ci se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Peu à peu, Watanuki sentit le corps de son compagnon pressé contre lui, ses mains qu'il affectionnait tant, l'une d'elle lui caressait le cou, l'autre toujours dans la sienne; sa langue était chaude, excitante… Il laissa des gémissements lui échapper, tandis que les lèvres de Dôméki le baisaient le long de la gorge, le caressait, le chatouillait de la langue…

Il dénuda l'une des épaules du jeune homme et d'une voix rauque, il dit :

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de goûter à tes lèvres… Tu es si désirable, ainsi vêtu…

Watanuki pouvait lire toute la passion et le désir dans les yeux de son ami, il était heureux de voir que c'était lui qui avait engendré ça. Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose de léger et doux se déposer sur les cheveux de Dôméki.

— Il… il neige ! Regarde Dôméki ! La première neige !

Ledit Dôméki leva la tête vers le ciel sombre et découvrit des fines particules blanches et d'une infime pureté dansèrent dans l'air pour atterrir enfin sur le sol.

— C'est beau !

— Oui, j'aime contempler les premières de l'année. C'est un moment vraiment particulier, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si…

— Ne Shi-chan, tu penses qu'on sera heureux ensemble ?!

Dôméki était surpris par l'appellation de Watanuki, il le fixa un petit moment et avec un sourire il répondit :

— On fera tout pour l'être. Nous sommes liés envers et contre tout, je ne compte absolument pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi.

— Quel nom donnerais-tu à ce sentiment ? Questionna le médium tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Moi non plus… je sais juste que maintenant, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi… C'est étrange de s'entendre dire ça…

— C'est certain que tu as pris tout ton temps pour accepter et voir enfin ce que tu ressens.

— C'est bon… répondit Watanuki faussement contrarié.

— Hahaha, voilà bien une des raisons qui fait que je t'aime, confia-t-il amusé. Il vaut mieux rentrer, tu risques d'attraper froid.

Watanuki suivit son ami tout en fermant les portes coulissantes derrière lui.

— Tiens !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Regarde, dit Dôméki tout en désignant les futons installés.

Le médium avance d'un pas, il découvrit l'objet de l'exclamation de son compagnon. Leurs lits étaient proches, un peu trop proche…

— Aya-san a dû venir les mettre tout à l'heure… par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle les a collé ?

— …

— Yûko-san…

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o**_

Ladite Yûko était tranquillement assise dans sa chambre en compagnie de son ami discutant de choses et d'autres.

— Atchoum…

— Tu as pris froid? Demanda Yusuke.

— Non… juste une certaine personne qui dit du mal de moi…

— Je vois, ça ne serait pas l'un des jeunes hommes qui t'accompagnent?

— Tout juste, mais bon, le résultat en valait la chandelle…

— C'est pour cette raison que tu as demandé une seule chambre et que leurs futons soient collés, déclara Yusuke avec un sourire.

— Huhuhuhu

— Tu n'as pas changé…

— Oh! Ca va, tu es bien content avec Yuu-chan, non !

— Donne ton verre… demanda-t-il coupant court à la conversation.

— Merci, tu crois qu'ils le feront ?

— Cela ne nous regarde pas…

— Ce n'est pas marrant… Je vais voir ce qu'ils font.

— Attends, tu n'as pas le droit…

— Allez, viens, ça sera amusant…

— Yûko, reviens !

Faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle des garçons. Avec une infime précaution, elle coulissa la porte et retint son souffle devant le tableau qui se dressa devant elle.

Les garçons dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main que Watanuki avait déposée sur sa poitrine.

— Ils sont mignons, chuchota Yusuke.

— Hum…

— Ils ont l'air heureux… Tu es rassurée ? Ajouta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

— Oui…

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o**_

Voilà comment une simple journée d'un hiver froid et solitaire, avait permis à deux êtres de se rejoindre et de débuter un avenir bien qu'incertain, mais totalement inévitable.

Le début de la saison commença sur des teintes chaudes et agréables. C'était un hiver teinté d'une magnifique palette de couleurs qui se profila à l'horizon.

Watanuki observa le ciel avec un sourire, totalement dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention à la présence qui s'autorisa à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Dôméki.

Pour toute réponse, le médium porta son regard sur son voisin et d'une main il caresse la joue de celui-ci avec douceur. D'un mouvement lent, il déposa son front sur celui de son compagnon, puis il déclara :

— L'hiver est devenu ma saison préférée. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis là !

— Idiot…

_« Oui parce que tu es là »_ajouta pour lui-même le médium tout en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son ami.

**

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**

C'est trop fleur bleue, non ?!

Mais, je ne sais pas écrire autre chose… Je n'aime que le mimi mdr

_(Bisous à Kain – Ayaka)_

_(Mercii pour tout, Big Bisous)_


End file.
